10 Questions
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx SBRL. Bagi yang belum kenal saya, perkenalkan, nama saya James Potter. Saya baru saja selesai membuat daftar pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Mau tau?


**10 Questions**

By : Remus Black

Namaku James Potter. Wajahku ganteng, tapi aku heran kenapa Lily Evans belum mau menerima ajakan kencanku ya? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan skenario perkenalan-pacar-baru-kepada-keluarga-dan-temannya kalau nanti kami sudah jadian sehingga dia belum sempat mengiyakan ajakanku.

Omong-omong, aku murid kelas 7 di Hogwarts. Aku juga jago main Quidditch, bukannya sombong, tapi kenyataan yang ada memang demikian. Selain itu, hobiku adalah membuat keisengan bersama teman-temanku.

Kata orang, aku adalah pembuat masalah—pencari masalah, lebih tepatnya. Bukan hanya aku, lho! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku, Sirius, Peter—oh, Remus sih tidak—adalah murid yang sering keluar masuk kantor guru untuk didetensi.

Kalau kalian ke Hogwarts, kalian bisa mencium bauku di kantor guru manapun. Sebagian besar dari waktuku kuhabiskan disana untuk menjalani detensi—bukan untuk ikut pelajaran tambahan! Aku ini pintar, tahu! (aku bisa membayangkan Remus muncul dan berteriak, "Orang yang benar-benar pintar pasti belajar, Prongs!")

Remus, kau diam saja deh!—jadi, hari ini aku berencana membuat semacam daftar pertanyaan yang akan kubagikan kepada Sirius, Remus, dan Peter. Kulihat mereka sudah mulai bosan dengan teka-teki silang yang biasa kubuat untuk mereka kerjakan.

Setelah semalam suntuk memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan tak penting, akhirnya selesai juga! _Check this out, y'all:_

_**Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika:**_

**Terjaga sampai pagi?**

**Begitu kau bangun, jenis kelaminmu sudah berubah?**

**Jika kamu menemukan mesin waktu, kamu mau ke masa apa? Dan kenapa?**

**Punya kemampuan menghilang? (bukan jubah gaib)**

**Punya **_**pintu-kemana-saja-**_**nya Doraemon, mau kemana dan kenapa? (kalau kalian tidak tahu, Doraemon itu tokoh kartun muggle dengan wujud robot kucing berwarna biru. Selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah dia animagus atau bukan)**

**Ada orang yang tiba-tiba mengaku jadi kembaranmu?**

**Kamu bertukar tubuh dengan artis yang kau benci?**

**Punya pembalik-waktu?**

**Bisa bicara dengan hewan?**

**Kamu adalah **_**metamorphmagus**_**, ingin jadi siapa dan kenapa?**

Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau soal NEWT nanti akan berbentuk pertanyaan seperti ini.

Pagi ini aku memberikan daftar pertanyaan ini kepada ketiga sahabatku. Yang paling cepat mengumpulkan adalah Peter, rupanya Ia mengerjakannya disela-sela pelajaran dan tidak memperhatikan guru sama sekali. Ckk .. masa depanmu suram anak muda .. (lalu kubayangkan Sirius berteriak, "Hei, Prongs! Memangnya kau pernah memperhatikan guru?" lalu kujawab, "Bagaimana dengan Anda, Tuan Padfoot?")

Lalu disusul Sirius, Ia memberikannya padaku setelah makan siang. Yang terakhir adalah Remus, Ia memberikannya padaku saat tengah malam (sehabis belajar kurasa, dan Ia bilang, "Sori, Prongs, masalahnya aku hampir saja lupa kalau kau memberiku ini tadi pagi". Ingin sekali aku menaboknya.)

Dan jawaban yang kudapat sangatlah menakjubkan. Penghargaan dua jawaban terbaik jatuh pada jawaban Sirius dan Remus.

Jawaban Peter sangatlah membosankan... sungguh standar, maksimalkan masa mudamu, nak!

Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita tentang satu kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan—dan menakjubkan. Tapi sebelum itu, marilah kita telaah dulu jawaban-jawaban mereka.

**Jawaban Sirius :**

**Main catur sama James (**_**siapa yang mau main denganmu, Pads? Hihh...).**_** Atau kalau James sudah tidur, aku akan memandangi wajah Remus Lupin yang sedang terlelap sampai pagi. (**_**Komentar James [KJ, Padfoot, apa maksud kalimat ini?**_

**Mengumpat. Menghajar semua yang ada dalam radius 10 meter—kecuali Moony. (**_**[KJ, sungguh deh, Padfoot, apa maksud kalimat ini?? Oh, berarti aku juga dihajarnya, sial...**_

**Ke masa saat aku masih kecil, berharap bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah anggota keluarga Black. (**_**[KJ, rawr! **_

**Aku akan selalu diam-diam membuntuti Moony **_**kemanapun. **__**[KJ, Padfoot, apa maksud kalimat ini?!!**_

**Ke mana saja asal bukan Grimmauld Place. Masih butuhkah alasan? (**_**[KJ, hmm .. kukira ke rumah Remus ..**_

**Menamparnya. Karena dia tidak seganteng aku. (**_**[KJ, ...**_

**Dengan tubuh artis tsb., aku akan melakukan hal-hal gila sehingga artis tsb. yang mendapat malu. (**_**[KJ, untung aku bukan artis ..**_

**Aku akan selalu memutar balik waktu saat dimana Moony tersenyum manis kepadaku. (**_**[KJ, Beneran, deh, Padfoot, APA MAKSUD KALIMAT INI???**_

**Aku juga hewan! Tentu saja bisa! Aku akan lebih menghargai binatang .. karena mereka akan bilang padaku bahwa manusia memperlakukannya semena-mena. (**_**[KJ, kau sendiri adalah seorang manusia yang suka bertindak semena-mena)**_

**Diri sendiri! Banggalah pada diri sendiri! (**_**[KJ, seperti tagline majalah remaja muggle ..**_

Ada empat jawaban yang agak aneh. Jawaban-jawaban tersebut selalu menyebut-nyebut Remus. Maka untuk sementara aku bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Sirius menyukai Remus—seperti aku menyukai Lily.

Ngg ..

ASTAGA! Sirius jatuh cinta! Sirius jatuh cinta! (Peter berkata, "James, kendalikan dirimu")

Wah, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik!

Oke, kita lupakan dulu masalah asmara-antar-remaja ini. Mari kita mulai menelusuri jawaban Remus!

**Jawaban Remus :**

**Tidak mungkin. Aku selalu tidur 8 jam setiap malam. Kalau benar-benar tak bisa tidur, biasanya aku belajar sampai pagi (**_**[KJ, mendengkur#1**_

**Sedih .. mengingat Sirius Black membenci cewek. (**_**[KJ, hmm .. maksudnya? Kenapa jadi ngomongin Sirius?)**_

**Ke jaman pemberontakan Goblin, melihatnya secara langsung agar aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya dan bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan esai sejarah-ku. (**_**[KJ, mendengkur#2**_

**Tidur di ranjang Sirius Black setiap malam, mendengar dengkuran halusnya. (**_**[KJ, hmm .. MAKSUDNYA?!**_

**Ke Perpustakaan .. baca buku sampai puas! (**_**[KJ,mendengkur#3**_

**Bilang, "Hei, Romulus! Kita penemu kota Roma ya?" (**_**[KJ, beneran deh, kau kebanyakan belajar, ya?**_

**Memakai tubuh artis tersebut untuk membuat klarifikasi di berbagai media dan membersihkan namanya. (**_**[KJ, bagaimana kalau Snivellus yang jadi artis?**_

**Aku memang punya (rahasia, lho ..) biasanya aku menggunakannya untuk kembali ke pelajaran yang terlewat—dan kembali ke waktu dimana aku dan Sirius terlihat bersama-sama. (**_**[KJ, HOI, MAKSUDNYA?!**_

**Bilang pada mereka, "maukah kalian menemaniku selama masa transformasi? Aku manusia serigala dan akan lebih jinak kalau ada hewan lain .." (**_**[KJ, mendengkur#4**_

**Jadi James Potter, sepertinya enak juga jadi orang yang hidupnya tanpa beban seperti dia .. (**_**[KJ, aduh .. jadi merasa tak enak nih ..**_

Hmm ... wah—WAH! Jawaban Remus dan Sirius cocok! Maksudku, mereka seperti bicara satu sama lain. Jangan-jangan Remus juga menyukai Sirius ..

Ini berarti aku bisa mencomblangi mereka! Mereka akan jadi pasangan yang paling serasi di Hogwarts!

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ehm, maaf, aku kehilangan wibawa.

Jadi, teman-teman, seperti janjiku tadi, aku akan menceritakan suatu kejadian yang sangat mengagetkan!

Ketika aku selesai menganalisis jawaban mereka berdua, aku lari ke kamar asrama, berharap bisa menemukan salah satu dari mereka lalu mengatakan kalau mereka berdua ternyata saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Aku berlari menabrak beberapa anak kelas satu yang sedang membawa toples berisi cacing Flobber sehingga cacing itu tumpah berceceran di lantai, beberapa cewek kelas enam menjerit-jerit ribut. Supaya suasana tambah ceria, kubayangkan saja mereka sedang mengejar-ngejar minta tanda tanganku. Tapi itu bukan urusanku, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting.

Satu, dua, tiga, tujuh anak tangga telah kunaiki secepat citah dan segesit petugas pemadam kebakaran. Seanggun James Bond dan sepintar Jack Sparrow. (bisakah kalian membayangkannya? Kalau tak bisa, ya sudahlah... silakan teruskan membaca, tak penting juga sebenarnya...)

Kubuka pintu kamar asrama dengan tergesa-gesa dan menemukan Padfoot serta Moony—ya, berduaan, HANYA berduaan—sedang, err, bercumbu-cumbuan diatas TEMPAT TIDURKU!

HEI! LIHAT-LIHAT TEMPAT, KAWAN! JANGAN NODAI KASURKU YANG SUCI DENGAN KEMESUMAN YANG TERJADI DIANTARA KALIAN!

Tidak, tenang saja, aku tidak benar-benar berteriak. Kalau iya, pastinya kuberi tanda petik dong... ya nggak? Nah, jadi aku hanya berdiri DIAM membatu di ambang pintu kamar asrama memerhatikan mereka. Bukan karena aku ikut-ikutan jadi nafsu dan ingin melihat adegan penuhnya, tapi karena kalau aku bergerak sedikit saja... mereka pasti akan langsung 'bubar' karena menyadari kehadiranku di situ. (A/N: Yah, intinya kau juga ingin melihat mereka sedang begituan, 'kan...)

Kalau kuperhatikan, sesuai sifatnya yang egois dan cenderung mendominasi, Sirius seakan menjadi peran utama dalam adegan yang terjadi dia antara mereka berdua. Remus seolah tinggal menjalankan 'perintah' yang diberikan Tuan Padfoot dan tidak menunjukkan aksi protes yang berarti. Karena kelihatannya dia juga menginginkannya. Ckk.. lengkaplah sudah.

Sirius, yang dari tadi menciumi leher Remus (eh, aku belum bilang ya kalau mereka bukan berciuman?), mendorong Remus ke tempat tidur dengan sangat—yah, menurutku—kasar dan tidak romantis. Mungkin mereka sedang tidak ingin bermesra-mesraan, melainkan bernafsu-nafsuan (apaan sih... yay...). Si Moony lebih fantastis lagi, Ia melepas dasi Sirius dengan sangat terburu-buru dan segera membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Sungguh tidak terbayangkan olehku sebelumnya, Remus si anak lemah-lembut-pendiam-penuh-wibawa, tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat sangat liar dan... bukan dirinya, saat melakukan itu.

Astaga, Merlin, sungguh tidak enak berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Bayangkan kalau kalian berada dalam posisiku, terjepit di ambang pintu, sangat riskan untuk bergerak dan TERPAKSA melihat dua sahabat karibmu sedang ber—astaga, bayangkanlah, kawan-kawan! Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari situasi berbahaya ini hanyalah jubah gaib-ku tersayang.

Setengah merengek, aku meratap dalam hati kenapa aku harus datang ke kamar asrama sialan ini. Aku terus tersedu-sedu dalam hati dan tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh suara orang yang berbicara tak jelas. Ternyata itu Remus.

"Sirius, kira-kira apa ya reaksi James dan Peter kalau melihat kita seperti ini?" katanya sambil mengernyit memandang Padfoot.

"Peduli amat sih kau... paling-paling Ia akan meminta supaya kita meneruskannya" kata Sirius nakal. Mengerikan sekali kau, Padfoot.

Moony tertawa dan Padfoot juga. Lalu kemudian mereka saling tatap dalam diam dan meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Tangan Moony dengan sangat lincahnya menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Padfoot sementara anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu membetulkan posisi lengannya dan mengusap pipi Tuan Moony yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Moony, Padfoot, sahabatku sayang, bisakah kalian berhenti sekarang? Bukannya aku tidak suka melihat kalian akhirnya bersatu seperti ini, tapi kurasa aku merasa mual melihat semua itu dan kupikir aku akan—

"Hoek..."

Seperti suatu adegan dalam film yang di-_pause_, Tuan-tuan yang sedang bercumbu di atas tempat tidurku itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan dengan satu tengokan yang terburu-buru, mereka melihat ke arahku.

Sumpah, aku tidak berniat menginterupsi mereka dengan ber-_hoek_ seperti tadi, itu murni keluar dari mulutku tanpa disengaja. Aku membekap mulut erat-erat antara ingin menahan muntah yang keluar juga karena ketakuatan melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Sirius-si-galak-yang-tidak-akan-segan-segan -membunuh-James-kalau-ketahuan-mengintipnya-sedang-begituan-dengan-Remus.

"Prongs?" tanya Remus, alisnya mengernyit, Ia menatapku galak, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sirius bangkit melepaskan Remus dari tindihannya. Ia membetulkan kemejanya dan berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Kalau boleh kugambarkan situasiku saat ini, aku seperti seorang korban psikopat sadis yang berhasil dipojokkan oleh pembunuhnya. Meringkuk dan bergetar, aku tahu Sirius bisa saja melakukan hal yang mengerikan terhadapku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Maafkan akuuu" kataku setengah merengek, membuat suara kerenku menjadi sangat jelek dan tidak keren lagi pastinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Moony, Prongs" kata Sirius sambil berjongkok di depanku, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

Remus telah bangkit dari posisinya yang tiduran dan menyusul Sirius ke tempatku. Ia melipat lengannya, tak ikut berjongkok. Mereka berdua menatapku, menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Aku—aku—aku hanya, ehh, ingin bilang padamu, Sirius, Remus..." aku menelan ludah, "setelah kubaca jawaban kalian—err, ternyata kalian..."

Remus mendengus dan ikut berjongkok di samping Sirius. Mereka bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum. "Jadi kau melihat semuanya?" kata Remus dengan suara lembut yang mendayu-dayu. Memang sudah khas dia bicara sepeti itu.

Sirius tertawa di pundak Remus. Rambut hitamnya, yang selalu kuidolakan juga membuatku iri karenanya, menyentuh pipi Remus yang sekarang juga sedang tertawa kecil, "Prongs, dengar ya... bahkan sebelum kau memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh itu tadi pagi, kami memang sudah, err, punya hubungan khusus"

Aku menatap mereka tak percaya, "sejak kapan?"

Sirius menggeser posisi kepalanya di pundak Remus dan menatap kekasihnya, "sejak kapan, ya, Moony? Apa kau ingat?"

Moony menggeleng, "entahlah, semua terjadi begitu saja", Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu bertanya kepadaku dengan suara yang cukup serius, "pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri tentang kapan kau mulai mengajak Lily kencan?"

Aku menatap langit-langit dari balik kacamataku dan kembali menatap mereka dan mengangkat bahu dalam ketidaktahuan, "yah, seperti katamu, semua terjadi begitu saja..."

Kami bertiga tertawa dalam situasi aneh ini. Aku pun yang tadinya canggung ikut-ikutan tertawa lepas. Sirius membelai rambut Remus, keduanya saling tersenyum. Hatiku terenyuh menatap mereka berdua yang terlihat bahagia. Lebih bahagia daripada saat pertama kali mereka tahu kalau ternyata mereka satu asrama denganku. (A/N: cuih! Ge-er banget...)

"Oh, ya, Prongs" kata Sirius tiba-tiba, tangannya masih mengusap rambut Remus, "aku belum lihat jawaban Peter"

Aku mengernyit. Remus melebarkan matanya, "Benar juga, boleh kulihat, James?"

Melihat antusiasme yang terukir jelas di wajah mereka, maka dengan malas-malasan kusodorkan jawaban Peter.

**Jawaban ****Peter :**

**Ya, tidur lah...**

**Aneh sekali, tidak mungkin, Prongs**

**Ke masa depan, entah kenapa aku punya firasat bahwa aku akan berjaya.**

**Tidak menghadiri kelas dan terus-terusan ke dapur ****untuk mencuri makanan.**

**Ke dapur.**

**Wah, gak tau ya, Prongs... gak bisa bayangin.**

**Asyik tuh****... aku akan meninggalkan Hogwarts dan menjadi artis sajalah.**

**Ke dapur ****terus lahh. Aku anak Dapur Hogwarts sejati.**

**Sebelumnya aku akan bilang pada muggle-muggle itu supaya jangan membuat perangkap tikus. ****Lalu aku akan mengajak para tikus untuk menguasai dunia seperti pada kartun muggle **_**The Pinky And The Brain**_

**Jadi siapa ya? wah, gak tau deh, pertanyaanmu aneh-aneh sekali sih, Prongs...**

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Saya yang bikin pertanyaannya. Jawaban Sirius diisi oleh teman saya, Sirius Lupin, dan jawaban Remus saya yang ngisi. Tentu saja menjawabnya dengan berbekal keyakinan saya-adalah-Remus-Lupin atau saya-adalah-Sirius-Black. Tentang KJ (baca: Komentar James) itu juga saya yang ngisi. Jawaban Peter juga saya yang ngisi. Intinya: nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri.

Sungguh aneh, memang... yah, jika ada yang berminat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh di atas, sangat dipersilakan untuk menuliskan jawabannya di halaman review. ;)


End file.
